Filtering systems for removing aerosols and particulates from gas streams are known. Known filtering systems include a vessel in which filtering elements are installed. In some filtering systems, the filtering elements need to be maintained and replaced through a top or an end of the vessel. Depending on how far from the top or the end of the vessel the filtering elements are installed, difficulties can arise in maintaining and replacing the filtering elements through the top or the end of the vessel. In some cases, the person maintaining or replacing the filtering elements needs to enter the vessel in order to maintain or replace the filtering elements.